


INFATUATION | gossip girl

by cinnamonruts



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, blair and val are besties, slowburn, thomas is herman tommeraas, valerie is portrayed by alisha boe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonruts/pseuds/cinnamonruts
Summary: WELCOME TO NEW YORKs Upper East Side. Where the wealthy and connected mingle at benefits and try to deal with their always dramatic love lives. Not to mention picking colleges.Take a dip in the life of luxury as you follow Valerie Tesfaye in her ongoing battle between who she is, who she wants to be, and what has to be done to get there.Which ultimately ends up with more then she expected and bargained for. While causing a whole lot of drama to occur in the young teens' life.
Relationships: OC/OC, Valerie Tesfaye/Thomas Bass





	1. ❛ what a wedding ❜

**Author's Note:**

> this is a crosspost on wattpad (holycometz) and tumblr

HERE ON THE UPPER East Side weddings aren't an option, they are a must. An opportunity to show what you're worth.

This one is no different.

All to show that you got the best venue, food, beverages, ring, dress, you name it. You should want the best of everything. Anything to make this marriage last, which we all know it won't.

"Have you drank anything?" Tommy asks as I continue to trace my fingers over him.

Being seated on the bar he stands in between my legs, "If you're asking if I had alcohol, then no." I retort.

Pulling him closer to me, I let our noses touch, "I just want you to kiss me, Tommy." I whisper softly. Causing the young Bass to swallow thickly, "You sure?" he asks again to make sure.

Nodding our lips grace. As he leans forward he gently presses his lips against mine, his life long friend. Both surprised by the sudden rush through their veins. The clothing on the backs of young teens quickly come off, "Just do something."

Pulling away he hands me his dress shirt, closes his pants. Continuing to be the perfect gentleman he is, he helps me put my heels back on.

Kissing my lips softly he takes my hand in his, "Come on then." he whispers against them, stepping backwards.

Leaving up the stairs of the Palace I find myself unable to keep my hands off him. Finally getting his door open, he swiftly lifts me off my feet. Taking this moment to make her feel good.

Touching her in ways no one has ever done before. Making her feel things she has never before, sounds she wasn't aware she could produce.

Taking deep breaths I look up at the ceiling, feeling him press soft kisses to the side of my neck up to my face, "You okay?" Tommy questions softly.

Making me nod aimlessly still in a state of bliss. A sudden squeeze to my hips causes a soft giggle to escapes my lips. Flipping us over, I'm now the one on top. Kissing up and down his chest, leaving love bites as I do.

Trying to make him feel as good as he did me. Which worked, with a little help from him.

Leaving me now kissing the side of his face while he stares up at the ceiling himself, "You good?" I ask softly in his ear. As he nods I sit up his chest. Cradling his face in my hands, kissing the boys' lips softly making a grin appear on his face.

Cuddling into him, sleep soon takes over my mind.

Seeing him still holding me the next morning, I get out of bed. Careful not to wake him as I press a kiss to his cheek. Descending down the stairs, and into the kitchen to get his coffee. Which he always starts his day with.

Coming back up, I see him arriving by his door the same moment I do. Only with a plate of food, instead of a coffee, "Same mind, huh?" we question in unison.

"Okay, let's not be awkward." we decide at the same time. After hands down the most awkward breakfast in the history of its invention.

Nodding we both sit back down on the bed. When he leans closer I do too. Letting our lips do a dance of their own. Pulling away my eyes meet his hazel ones, "Friends can do this, right?" I ask him to make sure.

"Right." he nods leaning in again.

With that starting a summer neither of them would be able to forget anytime soon.


	2. ❛ she's my best friend ❜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a crosspost on wattpad (holycometz) and tumblr

❝ HELLO, UPPER EAST SIDERS, Gossip Girl here." I start, "And I have the biggest news ever." I continue rolling my eyes. Glancing up Thomas looks amused, "One of my many sources, Melanie ninety-one, sends us this." I read off my phone.

Scrolling down the photo is revealed, "Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand. Serena van der Woodsen." I mockingly gasp.

"Was it only a year ago our It-Girl mysteriously disappeared for quote 'boarding school'?" I question.

Brows furrowing as I continue to read, "And just as suddenly she's back. Don't believe me? See for yourselves. Lucky for us she sent proof. Thanks for the photo, Mel!"

Not continuing the tortures long blast, "You think she sounds like that?" Tom asks. Making me nod, "I'm a hundred per cent sure she sounds like that." I tell him. Sitting up, he plays with the tips of the girls' hair, "So..." he trails off.

Looking up I raise a brow, "Happy she's back?" he asks me carefully.

"Yeah, of course. She's my best friend." I remind him, "I also remember how sad you were when she left." he argues.

"But now she's back."

Sighing he nods, "I... I'm just worried about you." he tells me honestly.

Taking his hand I hold it close to me, "And it's really cute. But I'm a big girl." I reassure him. Nodding he stands up, taking me to where we know Chuck is accompanied by Blair her minions; Katie and Isabel.

As soon as they notice the intertwined fingers their brows raise. While Chuck wiggles them instead. Making us both follow their eyes, immediately letting go. Clearing our throats as he runs his hand through his hair as I now hold my purse with both hands.

"So... S is back." Isabel informs me carefully, "I know." I hum.

Causing Katie to look at me with pursed lips. Looking back I raise a brow, making her shift her gaze, "She's here." Chuck says breaking the silence between us, "What?" I ask surprised.

Immediately glancing around the room, "I'm going to look for her." I announce. Feeling a hand hold mine, I look back to see Thomas, "Just so we don't lose each other." he says, explaining the hand holding.

Seeing the blond I was looking for I hold his hand on to my hips. As he had already placed them on there. My back pressing to his chest as we stop, "S." I smile. Stepping forward he doesn't let go but does let me move forward. Making it able for me to pull my — former — best friend, I don't know what Serena is to me, but I pulled her into a hug none the less.

Letting go I step against his chest again. The blond easily picking up a different vibe around the two, "You and Tommy?" S asks pointing between us.

Making both teens their cheeks heat up. As I silently thank Elenore for the dimmed lighting, "Oh, no, we're just friends."


	3. ❛ dying brain cells ❜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a crosspost on wattpad (holycometz) and tumblr

THE MORNING AFTER THE party the news of Serenas' return has made the rounds. While the rest of the city died down, Gossip Girl stayed awake.

Everyone in the city tries to go back to their normal routine as the weekend ends, school comes back and jobs are needed to be done.

"Wake up, your dreams won't come true in your sleep." B reminds me as she shakes me awake. Groaning I turn around, "Five more minutes." I mumble.

Suddenly the warmth of my covers leaving, I groan, "Blair!" I whine out leading my head up, "Valerie!" she whines back.

Sitting up, I huff. Taking my phone off the nightstand. Not being able to stop a smile from forming on at the good morning text from a certain brunette boy, "What's that smile about?" B questions as she hangs my outfit up for the day, "Nothing." I shrug standing up.

Taking my pyjamas off I put on her choice, "So... it's not Tommy." she trails off. When I don't reply, she raises a brow, "Right?"

"Right." I lie. I know it's wrong to lie to your best friend. As well as nearly impossible but I also know she would freak out and scream her lungs out if I were to I say that it was indeed him.

"Why don't you go downstairs? I will meet you there in a minute?" I suggest. Glancing over me she nods, "Yeah." she breathes out.

Taking a deep breath I finish my routine in the order B taught me. Arriving downstairs Blair was holding the elevator as well as my bag, "Dorota packed your lunch and a snack for on the way. Let's go before we are late." she urges, "I'm five minutes early." I remind, taking my bag from her.

"Meaning you're twenty-five minutes late. Be early. The early bird gets the worm."

"That's only a good expression when you are the bird." I remind her, "Don't be a worm then." she tells me as the doors close.

"Not bad work." B hums repressing her amazement as she looks over the young Brooklynites' work, "And here's yours, as promised." she says holding out an invite for Jenny.

"Hey, here you guys are. I looked all over the dining hall for the two of you." a familiar blond starts as she walks up the steps.

Seeing the unfamiliar face, she sticks her hand out, "Oh, hey, I'm Serena." she introduces herself, "I know—" Humphrey starts, "I mean. Hey, I'm Jenny." she corrects herself.

Pulling her hand away she nods. Taking an invite out of the box, "So.." S trails off, "When's the party?" she asks looking over the invite. As everyone stays silent I clear my throat, "Saturday." I inform Serena, "And you're kinda not invited." B adds.

"Since until twelve hours ago, everyone thought you were at boarding school." Blair explains her reasoning. Which is one big fat lie, as the real reason was the fact that she just disappeared to boarding. Not that we didn't know when she'd come back.

Pouting she doesn't look sincere, "Now we're full, and Jenny used up all the invites." she shrugs, "Uh, actually—" Jenny starts, "You can go now." Blair cuts off as I smile sadly, "Sorry." I mouth as B tilts her head.

Whereas Serena shakes hers, "I got a lot of stuff to do anyway." she waves off.

"Well, we should get going then." B announces, "Unless you want us to wait for you?" she asks, "Looks like you got a lot of yoghurt left." she notes sassily.

Making Serena smile fauxly, "No, go ahead." as they continue to descent down the stairs I stop by the blond, "I'm actually sorry, S." I apologize. Nodding she smiles gently, showing it was fine. Moving away from her I catch up with the girls, "Blair, Val, think we could meet tonight?" Serena asks suddenly.

Turning around B glances at me, "I'd love to, but I'm doing something with Nate tonight." she denies turning to the blond.

"The Palace, eight o'clock." S demands, "Nate will wait." she adds.

Looking at Blair I nod for her to say yes. Taking a deep breath she does, "I could probably do a half an hour." she tells Serena.

"Thanks for making the time." S says, "You're our best friend." Blair tilts.

Neither of their words sounding sincere. Walking away from the scene I read over the latest blast, "There is nothing Gossip Girl likes more than a good catfight. And this could be a classic." I read in an annoyed voice. Mocking the blast, "You really hate Gossip Girl, huh?" Isabel asks, "She's just such a bitch."

Pulling away from his hold I take my phone from the coffee table, "Hey?" I ask, not having checked the caller ID, "Hey, V, you think you could meet me at Bendels?" the voice of a familiar blond questions.

"Uhh..." I trail off, looking back at Tom whom shakes his head, "Just for an hour though." Serena tries, "I am kinda in the middle of something, but we'll see each other tonight, right?"

"Right." she confirms. As the silence fell I bite my lip, "I have to go but see you then." I tell her, "See you then." she hums. Hanging up I let my lip go, "Are you okay?" Tom asks me, "I wanted her back but now it just feels like too much time has passed."

"Well, you are seeing her tonight, right?"

Letting mine trace his fingers, I nod, "Then talk it out, see how it goes. Maybe it will change your whole perspective." he offers, "Thomas Bass a great advisor and friend. Who would have thought?" I question amused, "Well, now you do." he tells me.

Tucking the loose curl behind my ear, "And that's all that matters." he says softly.

Staring into his big hazel-green eyes, I can feel him lean closer. Gently letting our noses touch. Tilting our heads, his lips grace mine, "Can you tell Nate that happiness is not on the menu for us." a voice starts.

Clearing our throats we move apart, "And tapping Blair Waldorfs' ass is." Chuck continues. Making me raise a brow, "You do not tap your girlfriends' ass. You make love to her." I tell him.

"Who in the world ever called it that?" Chuck asks me, "The kind of man that should be having sex." I retort. Continuing the conversation, I rub the sides of my face, "I'm convinced my brain cells are dying from all the testosterone in this room." I speak up.

Seeing B her text I sigh, "I'm going down." I announce. Leaning over to pick up my heels. Getting cheers from the oldest Bass, "The stairs." I add. Making him groan, "You're no fun."

Rolling my eyes I stand up, "Good luck." Tom tells me, "I'll be fine. I'm talking to my best friend. Not heading to my execution." I remind him, "Practice makes perfect." he retorts. Rolling my eyes amused, I kiss his cheek moving away. Reaching out he takes my hand in his, "Call me?" he asks softly his gaze solely focused on the girl standing in front of him.

The remaining boys see the look on his face, "Okay." I nod. Letting my lip go, "I- I should go." I stutter. Nodding in agreement he lets my hand go. Leaving the room I take a deep breath. Shaking my head, I focus back on the conversation that is about to be had right now. Not one that should be had — maybe — in the far future.

"So, how's your mom doing with the divorce and everything?" Serena asks as we're all seated by the bar. Me — at their request in the middle — for old times sake, "Great." B hums, "So... dad left her for another man. She lost fifteen pounds, got an eye lift." she informs our blond friend.

Holding up her glass by her lips, "It been good for her." she hums, "I'm really sorry." Serena apologizes, "To the both of you." she says shifting her gaze to me, "For leaving without saying goodbye." S continues to apologize.

Or at least attempts too, "Yeah, I could tell. Because you didn't call or write the entire time this was happening." Blair nods sarcastically, "B—" I whisper, "No, she's right. boarding school is like-" S starts, "I don't even know why you went to boarding school, to begin with."

"Do you know how it felt calling your house when you didn't show up at school and having your mom say, 'Serena didn't tell you, that she moved to Connecticut?'" B continues, "Or to see how heartbroken V was when she found out. Me being the one to break the news when you didn't pick up any of my calls?"

Hearing the words I look down at my mimosa, "I- I had to go. I needed to get away from everything." Serena tries to explain, "You just have to trust me." she continues to add, "How can I trust you when I feel like I don't even know you?" Blair questions right back.

"I... I get it." S nods, "I saw you at school with Katie and Is, I don't want to take any of that away from you." S continues, most likely not realising how that sounds, "Because it's just yours to take if you want it." B hums raising her brow, "No, that- that's not what I mean." Serena denies.

Taking a deep breath she closes her eyes, "I missed you." she confesses, "The both of you." she corrects placing her hand on mine, "And I just want things to go back to the way they used to be." she confesses, "Walking to school together, dancing on tables at Bungalow, night swimming at your mom's country house." she says naming a few things she missed in her time away.

"You are like my sisters." she continues, "With families like ours. We need each other." she reminds us. Turning my head to Blair she looks back. Smiling softly I raise a brow. Making her chuckle softly, "Well..." B trails off, "You missed some classic Eleanor Waldorf meltdowns." she tells Serena.

Causing me to fully smile for the first time this evening. As B lets Serena in. Even if it's just a bit, "If it wasn't such a tragedy it would've been funny." she tells her, "It actually was." I hum taking a sip. Where B nods at, "It was." she sighs out.

Making all of us laugh, "Well, I wish I could have been there." S tells us, "You're now." Blair nods, "That's all that matters." I add as my Godsister stands up, "I have to meet Nate. I kinda have something special planned." B informs Serena.

"Well, I don't want to keep you." S nods, "Give me all the details when you get home." I remind her, "I will." she squeaks.

Pulling me into a hug, Serena joins, "I love you guys." the blond in our mids sighs out, "I love you too."


	4. ❛ kiss my lips ❜

WHILE ON ONE SIDE of the bridge a young blond talked her brother into procuring the love of his life. On the other side, a brunette was trying to show hers how much she loved him. Only to be stopped by the most devastating words, "He slept with Serena." B sobs over the phone.

"What?" I question disorientated. Sitting up I rub the sleep out of my eyes, "Nate." Blair clarifies.

"Where are you now?" I ask her, "Almost home." she informs me. Pulling the covers off I get out, "I'm going to grab us a tub of chocolate ice cream. We can drown the pain in it, okay?" I offer.

"Okay." she echos, "Want to stay on the phone?" I ask her. Hearing her sniff I know she wants to, "Please." she whispers. Placing my phone on the counter I set it on loudspeaker as I proceed to open up the freezer, "Why don't I tell you about how annoying Tom was." I start. Making her chuckle, "Did you know he tried to kiss me?" I ask her, "He did?"

"Yes!"

"I thought you left that in the summer." she recites what I said maybe a million times before, "I did," I nod. Shaking my head I bite my lip, "I thought we did." I sigh. Hearing her hum, I nudge the freeze close with my bum, "What happened?" she questions.

Explaining every detail of what happened she gasps and comments at my words, "Then the only question is; did you want him to?" she asks me. Causing me to stay silent, "You did, didn't you?" B guesses, "I don't know what I want." I confess.

"Just... it's probably because he was my first sexual experience, and I- I guess I kinda got attached to him." I tell her, "Besides, you and him were the only thing keeping me standing."

"He took advantage of your state, V. That's being an asshole." B denies, "He didn't force himself." I say, defending him. Moving on from the sink I take out two spoons, "If anything I did on him. I initiated the kiss." I tell her.

Setting the pine in a microwave for ten seconds softening the ice. Taking it out, I move up the stairs. Now being able to put the spoons in, I set up Breakfast at Tiffany's — her go-to, her inspiration and comfort — just in time for B her arrival.

Watching the beloved film, we eat ice cream — well, I eat ice cream — only to be disturbed by the sound of a blast. Rolling my eyes, I groan at the internet bully, "If I find out who she is. I will personally punch her in the face." I tell Blair, who laughs at my angry face.

Fast forwarding, the next morning the Archibalds are running together, something that comforts Nate. Which doesn't relax him as much as he had hoped as his dad pushes harder and harder on them not breaking up. Leaving us with a call from Nate, "He wants to go out." B says covering the horn.

Making me shake my head. While she nods, "Sure, sushi? At two?" she asks. Hanging up I raise a brow, "B..." I trail off, "Maybe he will explain it." Blair tries. Pursing my lips I nod, "Just for an explanation. You aren't going back to him, right?"

"We will see. Maybe it was just the alcohol—" B tries, "Alcohol is not a reason to be unfaithful." I deny. Looking at me her brows furrow, "I love him." she reminds me, "I know, and if he loves you as much as you do him. He would have never done it." I remind her.

Sighing she stands up from her bed, "Why can't you be happy for me?" she questions, "I am." I tell her, "Just because Campbell doesn't want you. It does not mean I can't have a boyfriend." B snaps, "He has nothing to do with it." I debate.

Tapping her chin she nods, "Oh, no, because it's Tom now, right?" B hums, "News flash; he doesn't want you either. If he did, he would have asked you out by now." she calls out.

Her words cause a burning feeling on the back of my eyes, "Yeah." I nod, "Val..." she trails off, now realising the words that left her lips, were more a slap in the face.

"No, you are right." I deny. Standing up from her bed I walk to the door, "Have fun on your date with Nate." I tell her. Leaving the room, the brunette following after me. Opening my door I close it right before her face, "Val!" she tries.

Taking a deep breath I lock my door. Instead of opening it like I usually do, "He told me that he would never see her, or talk to her again." B says standing by my door. Humming I continue to type on my laptop, "Are you really not going to talk to me?" she asks me. Shrugging I don't shift my gaze away.

"V, please." she says softly. As I look up, she takes my hand, "You are my best friend." B starts, "My little sister. I can't have you be mad at me." she continues, "Anyone in the world I can handle. But not you." she confesses. Sighing, I pull her hands to me, "It's okay, I'm not upset about what you said."

Making her brows furrow, "You needed a punching bag and I'm happy you feel comfortable enough to use me as that." I confess to my best friend, "Then why were you?" she asks me, "Because you were right." I note, "I circle around the same two guys, who both don't want me."

"If they did they would have asked me out by now." I agree, with her previous statement. Nodding she pulls me into a hug. Pulling away I shake my head, taking out the dress.

"So... I'm putting the dress on and finding myself a nice guy. One who will take me out on dates." I say, making her smile. Getting ready we pick shoes, hairstyles, and not to be forgotten our make up look. Jumping into the shower, B has a conversation with her mom.

As I hear B walk into the bathroom I wash out the conditioner to feel it still dirty, "Can I get more shampoo?" I ask sticking my hand out of the shower. Feeling a new bottle I take it, "Thank you." fumbling with the cap. Groaning out, I hear B sigh, "Give it to me." B kindly demands, sliding the shower curtain open.

After helping me wash my hair properly, she helps me with the rest, "Thanks, again. For everything." I tell her. Actually acknowledging what she has done, "Of course." she nods. Walking outside we get into the limo and with it to the party. Taking a seat I notice myself leaning into his touch, immediately making me sit up straight.

As B gets out, she does Nate tie, getting out after her. It is revealed how tight my dress actually is, "Wow, you look beautiful." Tom tells me. Shifting my gaze to him I catch his eyes draining my body in, "I know." I nod, turning around.

With swaying hips I walk into the building. As Chuck claps his twins' brother's back. Walking around I try to be nice while mingling with various guys. Only to be disappointed at how they're just a bunch of horny assholes.

Taking a seat at the bar I raise my hand, "Whiskey on the rocks, please!" only to hear the stupidly beautiful melody of his laughter. The only response I can make is a groan, "Can you explain why man are assholes?" I ask him.

Placing his forearms on the bar he turns his head to me, "Well, I can explain that. Or tell you why boys are idiots." Tom offers me. Nodding for him to explain, he smiles softly at the girl, "We don't understand how good we have it. Until it's gone."

As the bartender places the drink down I pick it up, "Thanks for the drink." I say softly before leaving. Leaning against the wall at the quietists' place in every party. The fire escape, taking a sip I sigh at how fast my mind is going, "I thought I'd find you here."

Shifting my gaze I hum, "Yeah, I come here—" I start, "When the party gets too much." he ends. As he stands next to me, I nod. Feeling him lean closer, I don't move away.

Even though I know I should, I stayed exactly where I was. Earning a pair of soft lips on mine. Leaving them to do a dance of their own. Detaching them, he set my cup down before his lips are back on mine.

"V?" a voice questions. Pulling away I see the familiar blond. Making me push Tom a bit away, so there is a good space between us, "Serena, hey!" I clear my throat like she hadn't seen what happened mere seconds ago.

Seeing Jenny in her arms my brows furrow, "Is she okay?" I ask concerned. Where they all nod at, "Yeah, she will be fine." the guy with a buzz cut waves off, "Sure?"

Where they all nod to again as S squeezes my arm, "Tommy, you should maybe talk to your brother." Serena tells him. Making both of us nod, "I mean, really talk to him." she urges, "I will." Tom reassures the blond.

As they leave he takes my hand in his, "I guess, we should go find my idiot brother." he sighs out. Looking up from our hands I see him already looking at me, "I guess we should." I agree softly.


	5. ❛ it's a new phenomenon ❜

I BET YOU'RE WONDERING what Gossip Girl is doing up so early. Truth is, I never went to bed.

Why waste precious time dreaming when waking life is so much better? Is there really anything better than a lazy Sunday? Reading a paper in bed, sipping coffee, scrambling an egg or two? Yeah, right. We, Upper East Siders, don't do lazy.

Breakfast is brunch. And it comes with champagne, dress code and a hundred of our closest friends... and enemies. Tom and Chuck's dad, Bart Bass, is hosting the annual brunch for his foundation. Everyone is invited. Well, not everyone.

Taking my phone I text Jenny if she's okay. Where she responded to with a simple; yes. I'm not sure if it was sincere or if she just didn't want me to worry. But I didn't have time to dig any deeper anyway, standing up I put on the clothes B laid out for me.

"Good morning. And good bye." I call walking to the elevator.

Causing B to immediately stand up, "Where are you going? I thought we would hang out before brunch?" she asks me. Tapping the button I shake my head, "Sorry, can't. I'm joining Tom in his talk with Chuck."

Sighing she folds her arms, "It's not like that." I deny. As she raises a brow I roll my eyes, "We are just friends." I deny. Like being saved by the bell. The elevator opens up, "Love you." I smile, "I love you, too."

Making my way over to The Palace I call up said brunette boy, "Good morning." Tom chirps trough the phone happily, "You are up early." I point out surprised, "Well, you have to be for an intervention." he only half-way jokes. Making me chuckle, "So... where are you now?" he asks.

Waving my hand the taxi stops, "I'm getting in a cab. I'll be there in maybe twenty?" humming I'm assuming he nods, "See you then." I tell him, "See you then."

Walking up the gates the buzz cutted boy that was with Serena last night was now standing over Tom while he holds his face, "Why is he bleeding?" I ask moving closer to the group of boys.

Seeing Chuck wave over at the boy, I glare, "Because he's an idiot." buzz cut resorts. Causing my brows to raise, "I didn't know that idiocy causes spontaneous bleedings." I snap.

"Yeah, I think it's a new phenomenon." he sasses. Standing up I step closer to the boy only to be pulled back, "Touch him again, and—"

Moving his arms out, he lifts his chin up, "And what?" he asks me, "I will hurt you." I tell him in a low voice. Shaking his hands off my waist, I take them in my hands. Pulling him with me inside the hotel, "What happened?"

"Chuck happened." Tom mumbles as I gently wipe by his eye and nose. Shaking my head I take a deep breath, "Hey, I'm fine." he waves off, "Well, your eye is not fine." I deny, "It's just the swelling. Probably going to have a battle scar, and be fine." he reassures.

Handing him the paper, I walk around the bar. Filling up a glass with ice, "Battle scar, huh?" I hum, placing the cold glass against his face. The buzz of our phones cut off his next words, "It's B." I tell him, "Chuck." he says shaking his phone.

"We have to go." he tells me. Humming I pull the glass away, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Holding eye contact I clear my throat. Moving away from him, leaving the bar area. Spinning the chair around, he follows the curly-haired brunette.


	6. ❛ you're not a bastard ❜

❝ I HAVE DECIDED I want to go into the business direction. Business ethics to be specific." I inform Blair. Looking around the crowd I try to find the eldest Bass, "So... I'm going to ask Bart if I can shadow him." I trail off.

"That's great, V." B smiles, "You really think so?" I ask her, "Yes." she nods. Spotting the man, I suddenly feel nervous. What is easily caught on by my best friend, "No, no, no."

Setting my posture straight, I bite my lip, "You're going over there, and you are going to take that position." Blair tells me. Letting my lip go I swallow thickly as she hands me a champagne glass, "That position is yours. You just have to go over there and take it." she whispers.

Nodding I take a deep breath as B nudges me forward. Walking up to the man we start the conversation with some small talk. Before I break it, "I want to- I need to be depended and who better than the future man of the year."

"You really think I will get it?" he asks me. Taking a sip I nod, "Of course. Who else?" I question, continuing on, he hums, "This Saturday, my office. The first floor, you know how to find it?" Bart asks holding his hand out.

Placing my hand in his, I nod, "T-Thank you." smile at the man, and opportunity, "Firm handshake." he notes. Making me pull my hand back, "Thanks, again." I breathe out.

As he walks away, I puff out a breath of air I didn't know I was holding in. Squeaking I make my way to our table. Taking the empty seat in between Thomas and Isabel. A smile of disbelief on my face. Catching B's attention yet before she could ask something her attention was stolen away by a sight behind me, "You got to be kidding?"

"This should be fun." Chuck hums. Following their gaze, I see Serena with buzz-cut boy, who's name I'm not aware of. Watching them Tom's soft rubbing on my thigh almost goes unnoticed. That's until he softly squeezes. Causing me to choke on my drink, making them look at me, "Are you okay?" Katie asks.

Nodding I stand up. Placing my napkin on the table, "Yeah," I nod, "I- I need to use the ladies' room. Blair?"

Making the brunette nod, "Right." she confirms. Leaving with me to the closest restroom. As soon as we enter I start to hyperventilate, "I kissed him." I blurt out, "What?" she asks confused, "Last night, he kissed me. And I kissed him." I confess.

While in the dining halls said boy has a talk with his family and a whole other confession was made, but this time by the father, "This party is for you. So you can meet people, become a part of something." Bart Bass informs his eldest son.

"Much like your little brother." he continues squeezing Tom his shoulders, "He went from Tommy to Tom. It's admirable." the father of two hums. Making the youngest nod as he puts his hands in his pockets, "Thank you, father." he nods, "Also, Valerie seems lovely." his father adds with a raised brow.

Immediately clicking what he meant Tom shakes his head, "Oh, we- we're not together." he denies. Nodding he lets go of his son, "Of course you're not." he hums. Turning to the older boy, he glances at the cup in his hand, "Do me a favour. Lose the scotch, it's barely noon." their father grumbles before leaving.

Leaving a frown on both boys their faces and a sour taste in ones mouth, "The perfect son and the bastard." Chuck scuffs taking a sip, "You are not a bastard."

"We both know he only wanted you. Maybe even two of you. But definitely not me." the older of the two says.

"Just- just go. Go to Nate, and talk. Or not talk, whatever." I tell Blair for the millionth time, "You sure?" she asks for the millionth time, "Yes." I nod, "I'll just talk to Kat and Is. Get distracted by them." I suggest, waving off her worry.

Kissing my cheek she hugs me to her, "Now go." I chuckle as she continues to procrastinate. When she eventually left, I took this opportunity to mingle with some of the businessmen here. Needing some air I leave the main hall only to be quickly passed by Blair, "B—"

As she continues to walk I catch up with her. Taking my hand, she drags me with her, "I need to find Serena her boy-toy." she informs me. Looking around the room I try to find the buzz cutted boy who walked in with her, "Dan!" B calls, "Hey, I'm Blair Waldorf, Serena's friend." she introduces herself.

"Valerie Tesfaye." I glare. Still pissed he punched Tom, "Oh, hey. Yeah, uh, do you know where she is?" he asks, "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Blair!" a third party calls.

Glancing over Nate and Serena walk over fast and a little out of breath, "Serena, there you are. Where were you?" Dan asks her. Yet before Serena could even think of an answer B raises her hand, "She was waiting in a hotel room for my boyfriend." she says dropping a bomb.

"To talk." S defends, "About why we weren't talking." Nate adds.

"What?" I ask confused, "That doesn't sound any smarter the second time." Blair retorts.

"Why weren't you talking?" S new boy-toy questions. Which is a good question as I'm sure he doesn't know all the facts, "Does this have anything to do why you were waiting for Serena this morning?" Dan asks looking at Nate, "You were what?" Blair asks her boyfriend.

"Here I thought you were waiting for me." Charles says as he and Tom walk up, "Exactly what the situation needs; Chuck." Dan sasses, "Okay, back off." Tommy says defending his brother.

Looking around the group I make sure none of the adults notice the tension in the air, "Now what's going on here?" buzz cut boy asks, "We were just getting to that." Blair says, "Blair, please, don't do this." S tries.

"Sorry, do you want to tell him?" she questions, "I'll tell him." Chuck hums.

"You know?" Nate, Blair and I ask in unison, "I know everything." he retorts, "And apparently I know nothing." Dan says.

"Count me in on that." Tom hums, "Look, Dan, it- it was a long time ago, and I regret it." Serena starts, "Look, Serena, stop trying to pretend you're a good girl." C denies, "That role is already filled." he continues, looking at me, "What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

Making a smirk tuck up his lips, "Nothing." he says shaking his head. Rolling my eyes I look away from him, "So... you slept with your best friend's boyfriend. I kind of admire you for it." Chuck tells Serena.

"That's not admirable. You shouldn't support infidelity." I deny, "See, good girl." he points out.

"Is that true?" Dan asks ignoring both Chucks and my words. You can see how heartbroken he is. The girl he has pined over for probably the majority of his teen years turned out to be something completely different than he thought.

"Well, then she ran away. And lied about it." B says adding gasoline to the fire.

"I just thought you should know." she continues, "Before you fall head over heels for your perfect girl. And then get left all alone. With no one but your Cabbage Patch Kid." Blair pouts.

"Cabbage Patch Kid?" Tom and I ask in unison, "Did you- did you talk to my sister?" Dan question, "Ah, yeah, little Jenny. I do believe she and I have some unfinished business." Chuck hums making Dan's head snap to him, "You stay away for her." he warns.

"Poor you. So, little time, so many sluts to defend." Chuck says. Those words make Dan push Chuck, as my jaw drops. At both his words and Dan's action the room fell silent, "It's fine- it's fine. Everyone can stop looking." Dan calls out as everyone still looks at us.

"He's a jerk... But it's my fault and I'm leaving." he continues, "I- I will go with you." S announces, "Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't." he denies leaving the room, "Hope you happy?" Nate scuffs, "Not even close." B denies leaving.

Turning to Nate my blood is officially boiling, "Hope you happy?" I ask him, "You cheated. You were an asshole. And now you make her the bad guy?" I continue as my glare gets more prominent, "That's rich." I scuff, moving closer to the boy I make sure his eyes are focused on me. And only me, "You better make it right, and if I see her shed one more tear for you."

"I will make you regret it." I whisper softly. As I do the young Archibald boy notice how dark the girls' eyes got. Swallowing he nods, making me turn around. Leaving the room, "See, good girl." Chuck grins, "What? She looked scary."

"Good girls are always freaks." Charles informs his best friend. Making Tom's jaw clench, "Don't talk about her like that." he warns his brother, "I'm just saying—" Chuck starts, "Don't talk about her like that." he repeats in a lower voice.

Raising his hands he chuckles, "Calm down." he tells his brother. As Serena looks around the group and the mess she made she realizes she maybe shouldn't have come back.

Some might call this a fustercluck. But on the Upper East Side, we call it Sunday afternoon.


End file.
